Merlín
by sakuramar21
Summary: Serie de Drabbles entorno a Merlin, probablemente algunos con slash
1. Sangre noble

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases cambiadas y otras cosas.  
Disculpen las faltas de ortografía

**Personajes:** Merlín, Uther

Siempre pensó que la nobleza y la confianza que Arthur depositaba fácilmente en las personas habían sido heredadas por su madre, hasta ese momento.

-Se que cuidaras bien de él y no permitirás que nada le suceda

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dirigido el rey de Camelot antes de irse al duelo con aquel ser levantado de la tumba.

Ahora sabia que tal vez Arthur fuera así por la educción que le dio su padre y le agradecía por ello. Y en el fondo de su corazón pidió que la espada funcionara con Uther, no solo por que Arthur sufriría si su padre muriera, si no por que podía ver que Uther a pesar de muchas era una buena persona.


	2. Hechicera

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Nimueh, mención de Merlín

**Hechicera**

Ella sabia que era poderosa, mucho más poderosa que los demás seres con magia, fue por eso que el rey Uther acudió a ella en lugar de su consejero Gaius cuando su esposa no podía concebir y estaba a punto de morir, claro que sabia las consecuencias y fue clara con Uther, que el hombre no le halla echo caso no era culpa de ella, que Uther a causa de esto empezara a odiar a los de su especie si que era su culpa y lo asumia, solo que no le importaba, mejor para ella, que eliminaran a todos esos seres inferiores que no merecían tener magia.

Ella sabia que en su época fue la mas poderosa, y ahora ya no, había nacido aquel que seria el mas poderoso de todos, el que uniría las tierras mágicas y los llevaría hacia eras de paz, el que tendría no solo el don, si no las habilidades y el corazón, y lo mas importante para ella, quien la mataría, asi debía ser para que el chico lograra todo lo que en su destino estaba escrito, claro, solo ella lo sabia nadie mas, mientras tanto seguiría gozando de su poder.

Merlín o Emrys cuanto tiempo más la arías esperar, estaba ansiosa de conocerte, el viento, la tierra, los árboles, le decían que sería inolvidable el encuentro y ella francamente les creía.

Si este es más largo que el anterio pero por ahí lei, que los drabbles podrían ser exactamente 100 palabras o que no se pasaran de 500 asi que me basare en eso, tratando de no pasarme de las 500.


	3. Amigos

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** William/Merlín, Lancelot/Merlín

**Amigos**

Solo dos amigos conocían su secreto, los dos lo descubrieron de la misma manera, de forma accidental; a los dos los quiso, ambos estaban muertos en la actualidad.

Con uno hizo travesuras desde la infancia, fueron creciendo juntos y descubriendo cosas, hasta se habían dado un beso para saber que se sentía, pero llego el momento de despedirse, Merlín tenia que emprender camino a Camelot, donde conocería alguien que le ayudaría con su extraño don. Y cuando se rencontraron solo fue para decir adiós, en la pequeña batalla que hubo para salvar su pueblo, su querido amigo William murió, lo lloro mucho.

Con su otro amigo convivio poco tiempo, su amigo logro lo que nadie se podía imaginar, lo nombraron caballero sin ser noble, lo que causo su destierro, volviéndose un caballero errante, se lo topo otras veces en diferentes caminos; regreso cuando Camelot más lo necesitaba y había regresado para quedarse o eso creyeron ambos, ya que su amigo se tuvo que sacrificar por un bien mayor, aun así, lo volvió a ver por que lo regresaron a la vida, solo para matarlo otra vez y ese fue el adiós definitivo, y también lo volvió a llorar.

La diferencia entre William y Lancelot era solo una, ya que ambos fueron nobles, leales y fieles a el, esa pequeña diferencia fue el amor.

¿En la serie de la BBC William se llamaba su amigo?, no estoy segura.


	4. Princesa

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Morgana, Merlin, Arthur; ligerísimo Morgana/Merlin

Princesa

Si alguien le preguntaba a Arthur como debería ser una princesa el contestaría

-las _princesas_ deben de ser damas, delicadas, oler bonito, ser calladas, dulces, sobre todo esperar a ser rescatadas del dragón o del malhechor en turno, por un caballero o un príncipe, además de poder curar con un beso los dolores del cuerpo.

Si le preguntaran a Morgana, a regañadientes estaría de acuerdo con Arthur, por lo que según la definición Morgana no era una _princesa_, pero era una Princesa, no se comportaba delicadamente, siempre decía lo que pensaba y sobre todo siempre derrotaba a Arthur con la espada y era muy buena golpeando, no le molestaba andar sucia o usar otra cosa que n fueran vestidos.

Si le preguntaran a Merlín el contestaría sin dudarlo que una princesa era Morgana, por que era una dama delicada, olía bonito, siempre decía lo que pensaba, sabia defenderse, siempre andaba bien arreglada pero no le molestaba andar sucia o usar otra cosa que no fueran vestidos, y sobre todo siempre derrotaba a Arthur con la espada y estaba seguro que sus besos deberían poder curar cualquier dolencia, por que los caballeros siempre se destrozaban en el campo de batalla por dicha recompensa, lo que nunca diría es que le molestaba no ser un caballero.


	5. Abuelo

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Gaius, Merlin

**Abuelo**

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Merlin, hijo de Hunith

-aaaa

Y así comenzó la relación mas estable que tendría Merlín mientras estuviera en Camelot, Gaius seria su mentor, consejero, aliado, y muchas cosas mas, pero la más importante sería quien daría todo para salvarlo de ser descubierto, seria lo más cercano que tuviera a una familia en Camelot, serian como abuelo y nieto.


	6. Cervezas

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Gwaine/Merlin

**Cervezas**

La embriagante sensación de una cerveza era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, si no fuera tan amarga la cosa seria mucho mejor, no que se quejara, mientras siguiera sintiéndose bien al pasar por su garganta, el sabor sería lo de menos, total después de unos cuantos tarros ni se acordaría.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que los besos atenuarían el sabor, aunque solo los besos de cierto chico delgado mejoraban demasiado su sabor, volviéndola dulce y más embriagante; tal vez la cerveza no era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, cuando regresará a Camelot, definitivamente corroboraría su teoría.


	7. Dije no

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Balinor/Hunith, mención de Merlín

**Dije no**

-si?

-no

- anda di que si

-no

-por favor

-no

-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor,

- que no

-…...

-bueno solo una vez, y después me dejas en paz.

-De acuerdo, pero seguro terminaremos juntos, tendremos un montón de hijos, y al primero le pondremos Merlín

-no me gusta ese nombre

-entonces le ponemos otro

- mmm oye no, dijiste que después me dejarías en paz, ni hemos salido y ya estas empezando con tus tonterías, mejor no salgo contigo

-por favor

-dije no


	8. Hebras doradas

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, León, ligerisisisismo Sir León/Merlín

**Hebras doradas**

Pasaba por la habitación de Morgana, sin querer escucho la platica que sostenía con Gwen

-Aunque Arthur sea un pesado, me encanta su cabello, es más dorado que el sol

-My lady estoy de acuerdo con usted, ningún otro se le compara

-lastima que este precisamente en esa cabeza, donde no sirva para nada

-¿por que lo dice my lady?

-por que Arthur es un cabeza hueca

Solo la risita de Gwen le confirmo que estaba de acuerdo con Morgana, sin más continuo con su camino hacia la habitación de Arthur.

El día siguió su curso y aun tenía en mente la conversación que escuchó, cuando sintió que algo lo golpeo.

-auch

-eso te pasa por no prestar atención

-disculpe Sire estaba pensando

-eso es una novedad en ti, pero dime ¿que estabas pensando que no me haces caso?

Si Merlín pensara antes de hablar, se habría ahorrado mucho trabajo, pero como Merlín es Merlín, contesto

-Que el cabello de sir León es mucho más brillante y dorado que el tuyo.

Y esa respuesta le valió limpiar todas las armaduras, botas, establos del reino, las burlas de todos los caballeros, por que al estar distraído no se percato que estaba en medio del entrenamiento de los caballeros y todos escucharon su vergonzosa respuesta; además del sonrojo permanente que le provoco la sonrisa de Sir León.


	9. De monedas y sus caras

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Merlin, Gran dragon, Merlin/Arthur

**De monedas y sus caras**

Debajo de Camelot, dos seres sumamente poderosos se encontraron por primera

-Sus destinos están entrelazados, son las dos caras de una misma moneda.

-¿Por que yo?, no soy nadie, debes estar equivocada.

-No importa lo que creas que eres, si no lo que en realidad fuiste, eres y serás; con tu ayuda Arthur unirá las tierras de Avalón y tu serás el mas grande mago que jamás existió.

Mucho tiempo pasó para que Merlín comprendiera el verdadero significado de aquella platica, daría todo su poder si con eso logrará ser la cara en otra moneda distinta, por que si bien sus destinos estaban entrelazados, su amor no.


	10. Realeza

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si ,no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Uther, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, Merlín; Arthur/Gwen

**Realeza**

Uther fue un rey amado por su pueblo hasta que le empezaron a temer, siendo odiado por toda la comunidad mágica, y por su hija…ahora estaba muerto

Morgana fue una princesa que no sabía que podía llegar a reina,…ahora era una hechicera que por derecho legítimo podía reinar y lo deseaba.

Arthur fue un príncipe arrogante de noble corazón…ahora era un rey destrozado por la muerte de su padre, el abandono de su hermana, el engaño de su prometida, la traición de su tío, amado por su pueblo, y por su noble corazón decidió perdonar a su prometida y casarse con ella.

Gwen fue hija del herrero del pueblo, la sirviente de Morgana, la enfermera del rey Uther, la prometida de Arthur…ahora era la reina que nunca imagino ser.

Todos ellos destinados a pasar a la inmortalidad, todos ellos sufrirían pero no por ser de la realeza si no por que la rueda del destino no se puede cambiar, ni aun teniendo al mas poderoso mago de todos los tiempo.


	11. Ironía

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Mordred, Morgana, Arthur, Merlín

**Ironía **

Quienes lo debían proteger lo dejaron abandonado.

Lo perseguían por ser mágico y aun no practicaba magia.

Siendo un niño inocente, lo arrestaron, lo juzgaron y condenaron.

Quienes eran la causa de su persecución lo ocultaron (Morgana) y ayudaron a escapar (Arthur).

Emrys no hizo nada para ayudarlo y según las leyendas, el seria el liberador de todos los magos.

Por eso cuando creció hizo todo por vencer a Emrys, sin importarle nada; así obtuvo la mas grande ironía, ya que termino traicionando (Morgana) y matando (Arthur) a quienes lo ayudaron; y ahora que el admiraba a Emrys, este lo detestaba.


	12. Oda

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Merlín/Freya

**Oda **

La cálida noche un misterio guardaba

Suerte que un despistado por ahí pasaba,

El buen sirviente no sabía

En el lio que se metía

Los sollozos de una dama rompían la calma,

Sus pasos dirigió hacia donde ella se hallaba

Para tratar de consolarla

Al ver que estaba encerrada

Decidió que necesitaba liberarla

No poseía un sitio para ocultarla

El tiempo pasaba y ningún lugar encontraba

Desesperado decidió colocarla

Debajo del castillo donde trabajaba

Pasaron los días y los guardias la buscaban

Pues de un ser mágico se trataba

El nunca la entregaría,

Por que juro que la protegería

No creía que se enamoraría

Ni que su corazón se Rompería

Pues no sabía que ella moriría.


	13. Besos

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** varios. Merlín/varis.

**Besos **

Había recibido muchas clases de besos en su larga vida.

Cariñosos: los que le daba su mamá antes de irse a dormir, y cada que salía y regresaba de casa.

Paternales: los de Gaius

Inocentes: los que se dio con varios de sus amigos siendo un niño

Experimentales: los que se daba con Will.

Borrachos: los que le daba Gwaine.

Sorpresivos: como el de aquella vez en la que lo beso Gwen.

Imaginarios: los que le daba a Morgana en sus sueños.

Amor: el que le dio a Freya, Lancelot, Will, Gwaine… y todos los demás que le dio a Arthur.

Agradecimiento: cada vez que le hacia una favor a alguien se lo daban como recompensa.

Apasionados: solo con pensarlos se sonrojaba.

Angustiosos: cuando pensaba que serian la ultima vez.

Robados: a demasiados como para recordarlos.

Rabiasos: cuando conoció Nimueh, cuando Morgana se fue, Morgaus…y a Mordred. (Algunas veces también a Arthur, como cuando se caso)

El primero: de Arthur

El ultimo: para Arthur

Y los demás.


	14. Historias

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Merlin

Historias

La edad media pasó a la historia, la época de las luces se apago, la revolución industrial aun seguía, las guerras que estremecieron al mundo eran recordadas con dolor: la primera, segunda, la de Vietnam, la de medio oriente, la del petróleo, la fría y ahora la caliente (por el calentamiento global).

La historia continuaba escribiéndose un día si y el otro también, los autores eran los que contaban los hechos, colocaban fechas, clasificaban épocas, creaban héroes y villanos.

Tecnologías que ya no estaban o regresaban de diferente manera, era la magia moderna.

Merlín no entendía por que seguía esperando a que contaran su historia de manera correcta, pero ahí seguía y seguiría hasta que la magia se extinguiera.


	15. Cruzadas

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Arthur, Merlin

**Cruzadas**

Le dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo, que una porción de tierra no demostraba la devoción de su fe; como siempre no le hizo el menor caso, ahora se encontraba en medio de un terreno desconocido, árido; con la mayoría de sus hombres cansados, queriendo regresar a casa. Y todo para que, por tierra santa, parte de su fe. Regresarían a casa, solo por que sus hombres se lo pedían, no por que Merlín tuviera razón. Bueno solo un poco, pero jamás se lo diría.


	16. Miedo

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Merlín

**Miedo**

Lo sintió cuando el gran dragón le dijo que tenía que matar a la bruja; pero se negó, y las consecuencias fueron nefastas. Lo sintió cuando le dijo que no ayudara al niño, que lo matará; no ayudo al niño pero tampoco lo mato, y el niño lo odiaba; Lo sintió cuando estuvo apunto de ser descubierto por Uther, lo sintió todas las veces que Arthur estuvo a punto de morir por que el no estaba ahí. No entendía de donde le veían los demás seres mágicos la grandeza, el solo era un miedoso que no sabia acatar su destino y complicaba más las cosas.


	17. Unicornio

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Arthur, Morgana, Uther

**Unicornio**

-A si que Arthur eres virgen- afirmo Morgana sin más

-Esa no es la manera de expresarse de una dama – regaño el rey Uther

-Que tonterías dices morgana- gruño Arthur a su vez

-Solo afirmo un hecho, es sabido por todos que los unicornios solo se aparecen a doncellas puras.- dijo mientras sorbía un poco de vino

-lo que digan de los unicornios no importa, pero, ¿Arthur eres virgen?-cuestiono el rey con recelo

-No les interesa, pero para que estén tranquilos les diré que el unicornio se acerco a Merlín no a mi, con permiso.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se retiraba, dando por concluida la platica. El rey se notaba aliviado con la respuesta de su hijo y Morgana ya tenia con que divertirse.


	18. Si solo fuera

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Merlín, Caballeros, Arthur

**Si solo fuera**

Cada que el rey Arthur salió con sus caballeros y llevaba a su sirviente personal, para que los atendiera a todos; un mismo pensamiento cruzaba por la cabeza de los caballeros, si solo fuera mujer, ellos ya se abrían casado con ella o se la habrían robado, por que su rey podía decir que era muy torpe o que no servía para nada; pero ellos veían algo diferente, Merlín era capaz de cocinar cualquier cosa y que le quedará como el mejor de los manjares, sabia limpiar, zurcir, daba palabras de animo, les hacía reír, los entretenía, lo que más les gustaba de Merlín era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era capaz de apaciguar al mas rudo, de tranquilizar al mas furioso y de convencer al mas necio, lastima que era hombre, no es que importara mucho la verdad, si solo fuera el sirviente de alguno de ellos la cosa seria diferente.


	19. Hadas

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Lancelot, Hadas

**Hadas**

Ellas ayudarían a proteger y curar a Emrys, no solo por que se trataba de Emrys, también por que se trataba del caballero legendario.

Lancelot enamoraba a cualquiera, no solo por su apariencia atractiva, también por su lealtad, su disposición en ayudar a sus amigos, por su buen corazón. Las hadas del río no fueron la excepción, ellas sabían que el se sacrificaría por su rey, y seria quien cruzaría el velo, ellas lo esperarían del otro lado y lo enamoraría, por que él seria de ellas. Sin importar lo que dijera el destino.


	20. Bosque

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Magía, Merlín

**Bosque**

A Merlín le encantaba estar en el bosque, ahí sentía tanta tranquilidad, estar rodeado de seres que eran tan viejos, le hacían sentir nostalgia; cada que iba sentía que la magia del bosque se unía a la suya, cerraba los ojos y sentía como todo estaba conectado en el bosque, podía sentir al viento pasar por las hojas de los árboles, el rio que fluía, los animales que caminaban y comían, la tierra de bajo de sus pies palpitar, sentía que era parte de todo y todo era magia, como él, por eso cada vez que podía iba al bosque.


	21. Reunion de brujas

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Nimueh, Morgaus, mención de Uther, Morgana, Merlin

**Reunión de brujas**

Nimueh tuvo una estudiante, su nombre era Morgaus, solo le enseñaba por diversión, porque no estaba destinada a grandes cosas; además no era la más poderosa, pero aprendía rápido

A Morgaus le gustaba alardear de su poder y decir que si ese tal Emrys existía ella acabaría con él. Hablaba mucho sobre su hermana, que la traería para que aprendiera de las antiguas artes y juntas se vengarían de Uther.

Nimueh por lo general la ignoraba, o no la tomaba enserio, hasta que un día harta de su perorata le pregunto quién era su hermana.

-Su nombre es Morgana.

Nimueh se mostro ampliamente sorprendida, pues creía que Morgana ya había sido asesinada por el gran dragón, eso cambiaba las cosas.

-Oh querida mía, ni en sueños serias capaz de acabar con Emrys; pero tu hermana tal vez tenga chance de acabar con él, porque está destinada a grandes cosas.


	22. Recuerdo

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Gwen

**Recuerdo**

Merlín estaba ahí tendido en su cama, el lo contemplaba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso de todo su reino, no pudo aguantar más y se acostó sobre Merlín, los besos empezaron a ser repartidos, tanto tiempo deseándolo, amándolo en secreto, aguantando los celos que lo invadían cada vez que alguien se le acercaba en especial Morgana, Lancelot o Gwaine o cualquier caballero, todo eso quedaba atrás pues lo tenía ahí, solo para él, lo estaba amando como siempre deseo, llegaron a la cúspide del anhelo y el amor acabando con ese mágico momento.

Abrió los ojos, ese sería el último día que recordaría y pensaría en Merlín de esa manera, no sería justo para Merlín, ni para Gwen que desde ese día seria su esposa. No se arrepentía de su decisión, sabía que no estaba siendo justo con ninguna de las dos personas que amaba, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, ese era su deber como rey, su reino merecía a una reina como Gwen, sabía que Merlín entendía, que Gwen entendía, el mismo lo entendía, pero su corazón no, pues las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos se lo demostraban.


	23. Reencarnación

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Arthur/Merlín,

**Reencarnación**

Cada determinado tiempo el alma de Arthur reencarnaba, no siempre en forma humana, las que más gracia le hacían a Merlín era cuando Arthur reencarnaba en algún animal, recuerda aquella vez en la que fue un avestruz, o esa en donde fue un murciélago, o aquel lindo conejo, al principio no lo había reconocido y estuvo a punto de comérselo, pero al tocarlo y verlo a los ojos reconoció a su rey, habían algunas que no le gustaban tanto como aquella en donde fue un lobo, el muy desgraciado ya casi se lo come en venganza, pues en sus formas animales siempre recordaba sus demás reencarnaciones y quien era.

Las que más detestaba y amaba al mismo tiempo eran sus reencarnaciones humanas, no solo porque no recordaba quien fue ni quien era Merlín; era que en todas ellas al encontrarse sin importan que fuera hombre o mujer, se comportaba como la primera vez arrogante y presumido, y tenía que inventarse cada historia para poder está junto a él; si era medico, Merlín tenía que ser un paciente o un enfermero; si era una secretaria tenía que ser un compañero de oficina o un mensajero; si era un deportista tenia que ser un aficionado o un asistente de entrenador, o si iba a la escuela esa de todas eran las que más le gustaban pues estaban en igualdad de condiciones, lo bueno era que en todas ellas con el tiempo se volvía el Arthur que tanto amaba, pues este le decía:

-Y dime Merlín te hice esperar mucho.

Y por volver a tener a ese Arthur cualquier espera valía la pena.


	24. Boda

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlín, Morgana

**Boda **

Todo Camelot estaba feliz, pues su amado rey se casaba con Gwen, no había lugar en Camelot que no estuviera celebrando la unión de sus futuros soberanos. El lugar estaba rebosante de felicidad.

El castillo estaba adornado con flores, el padre listo, los invitados ya estaban en sus lugares. Los futuros consortes estaban esperando cada uno en sus habitaciones a que la hora llegara.

Al terminar la ceremonia fue presentada la nueva reina de todo Camelot, se escucharon voces diciendo salve a la nueva reina-consorte Gwinever.

A pesar de toda la alegría que se sentía había 4 personas que no estaban completamente alegres por la boda recién celebrada: el rey y reina, el mago y la bruja.


	25. Felicidad es:

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Varios

**La felicidad es:**

Una medicina bien echa

Ayudar a alguien

Ver a la persona amada

Recoger flores

Ser un caballero

Practicar magia

Conseguir lo que se desea

Tener un reino

Encontrar un hogar

Amar y ser amado

Regalar una sonrisa

Trabajar

No ser buscado

Desaparecer

Sacrificarse

Deshacerse de lo que te estorba

Contemplar el paisaje

Salvar a alguien

Los amigos

Los sirvientes

Los reyes

La familia

-La felicidad depende de cada quien. Fue lo que respondió Percival cuando alguien del castillo se lo cuestiono


	26. Te amo

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Lancelot/ Gwen, Merlín/Freya, Gwaine/Merlín, Morgana/Varios, Arthur/Gwen, Mordred/Merlín

**Te amo**

Lancelot se lo dijo a Gwen, esta dudo, el se fue, paso el tiempo él regreso y se lo volvió a decir ella le correspondió, pero no duro mucho tiempo pues Lancelot murió.

Gwaine se lo decía a Merlín cada vez que se emborrachaba, Merlín siempre lo besaba y le decía que el también, Gwaine jamás le confesó que nunca estaba lo suficientemente borracho cuando se lo decía y que sabía que Merlín mentía.

Merlín se lo dijo a Freya, ella le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Morgana se lo dijo a Gwen, Arthur, León, Uther, Mordred, Morgaus, a su tio, Gwaine, a tantas personas pero nunca a la persona a la que se lo quería decir.

Mordred se lo dijo a Merlín antes de ir a la batalla contra Arthur.

Arthur se lo decía a Gwen y Gwen a Arthur a pesar de ser cierto ambos mentían.


	27. Sentir dolor

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Merlín, Varios

**Sentir dolor **

Es la sensación mas desesperante, existen varios tipos de dolor, el que sientes cuando te lastimas o te lastiman, cuando te golpeas o golpean, el que sientes cuando te traicionan, cuando te desprecian, cuando tus sentimientos no son correspondidos o no con la misma intensidad, mentirle a alguien que confía en ti, amar y ser correspondido pero no poder estar juntos… y las razones continúan pero el dolor más grande que sintió Merlín fue ver a todos sus seres queridos morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.


	28. Engaño con sabor a verdad

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo se, podrá haber slash en algunas, posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Merlín, Morgana, Arthur

**Engaño con sabor a verdad**

Arthur sabía que Merlín era mago, brujo, hechicero, como le quisieran decir, el caso es que hacia magia, cuando Merlín empleaba magia él se desmayaba o le ocurría algo para que no descubriera a Merlín realizando magia. Sabía que Gaius ya estaba enterado del secreto de Merlín e internamente agradecía que tuviera a alguien quien lo ayudara, pues Merlín era un desastre con patas. Al enterarse que Lancelot sabia el secreto de Merlín se molesto, pues se suponía que él debía ser el primero en saberlo, que lo sabia pero no porque Merlín se lo hubiera dicho y eso era lo que le molestaba, que Merlín no le decía nada, se le paso por la cabeza reclamárselo pero al final desistió, cuando se entero que Gwaine ya sabía, su enojo aumento, pero decidió seguir esperando, cuando se entero que eran más personas las que sabían, se resigno hasta que Merlín decidiera contarle su secreto, mientras tanto el seguiría actuando que no sabía nada, esperando el día en que Merlín confiara lo suficiente en él.


	29. Baile

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre si o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, mencion de Merlín, ligerísimo Gwen/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, ligerisisisimo Merlin/Morgana

**Baile **

A los trece años de edad Morgana no sabía bailar y eso la inquietaba un poco, pues no deseaba decepcionar al rey Uther que presumía de sus supuestas habilidades, se arrepentía (en realidad no) de haber faltado a las dichosas clases; necesitaba urgentemente que alguien le ayudara a practicar, más bien le enseñara, pensó en pedirle ayuda al tonto de Arthur, pero mejor no, sabía que si lo hacía nunca la dejaría de molestar, decidió pedírselo al rey, aunque seguramente la castigaría, pensó en el médico, pero seguro estaría muy ocupado atendiendo el repentino sarpullido que le salió a Arthur (una de las razones de haber faltado a esas tontas, pero necesitadas clases), se le estaban acabando las opciones, tal vez lo mejor sería decir que estaba enferma o que tuvo una terrible pesadilla que le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, que no era totalmente una mentira. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la sorprendió el toque de la puerta, era Gwen quien lucía preocupada, Gwen le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella le dijo que no sabía bailar, a lo que Gwen cuestiono sobre sus clases que le habían impartido en la semana

-se supone que así debió de ser, pero me aburría y mejor emplee mi tiempo en cosas más interesantes como las hierbas de Gaius.- termino de decir en un susurro soltando una risita

-lady Morgana, si desea yo le puedo enseñar, no se mucho, solo lo que he visto cuando me ha tocado servir en otras fiestas, he visto como bailan y de eso recuerdo algo.

-enserio Gwen, eres mi salvadora, te lo voy a recompensar ya verás que sí.

Gwen comenzó a describirle como eran los bailes que había visto, como la dama era agarrado por el caballero, como era que la guiaba; Morgana le dijo necesitaba verlo y recordó como Gwen veía a Arthur, había algo que le molestaba sobre el asunto pero tenía que pagarle a Gwen de alguna manera, por eso la jalo hacia la habitación del susodicho, entro sin tocar, el estaba cubierto con vendas, recordó las hierbas que había puesto sobre su cama y se aguanto la risa, se veía completamente hilarante, noto que Gwen a pesar de estar sonrojada también se estaba aguantado la risa; Arthur ya iba a empezar a reclamar pero Morgana no se lo permito.

-Arthur, Yo no creo que sepas bailar, pero Gwen dice que has de saber, así que, vamos toma a Gwen y muéstrame tus habilidades.

Tanto Arthur como Gwen se sonrojaron, el empezó a decir que si sabia bailar, pero no le tenía que demostrar nada, Gwen se decepciono, a Morgana le molesto la actitud de Arthur y como indirectamente había despreciado a Gwen

-Oh ya veo, no sabes bailar, no te preocupes ahora voy con el rey para decirle que te den una clases rápidas antes del baile de mañana, seguro te castigara un poco pero no importa.-Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-espera- gruño mientras se dirigía a Gwen para tomarla y empezar a bailar, estuvieron un buen rato dando vueltas en la habitación, ambos perdidos en el otro, Morgana se estaba incomodando.

-bueno, Gwen ya veo que tenias razón, vamos.-Dijo jalando hacia su habitación, separándola bruscamente de Arthur, quien empezó a gritar pero Morgana no le prestó la mínima atención. Ya en su habitación, tomo a Gwen como había visto que Arthur hiciera y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, Gwen se sentía extraña, pero recordó que era Morgana quien debía ser la dama, y como la guiaba parecía el caballero, se separo de Morgana y tomo el lugar del hombre y la empezó a guiar, bailaron así mucho tiempo.

La noche del baile Morgana bailo con muchos caballeros, incluidos Uther y Arthur, todos la elogiaban por lo bien que bailaba, pero ningún caballero se comparaba con Gwen.

Hasta que conoció a Merlín, pero con él era diferente la música y por supuesto el baile.


	30. Unicornio II

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Varios

**Unicorno II**

Bajo a desayunar con Gauis y noto que lo veía fijamente, le pregunto si tenía algo que decirle, el negó con la cabeza, y salió con dirección al castillo. Llego a la habitación de Arthur como todas las mañanas, dejo el desayuno en la mesa, empezó a recoger la ropa que necesitaba ser lavada, los zapatos para lustrar, se dirigió a la cama para despertar al príncipe de Camelot, se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto y lo miraba fijamente, no le dio mucha importancia y se acerco para esperar a que Arthur decidiera pararse para poder vestirlo. Toda el día sintió la mirada fija de Arthur sobre él, ya le estaba empezando a incomodar, que tanto le veía y es que no solo era él; cuando se topaba con Gwen ella lo miraba de arriba abajo y se sonrojaba, los caballeros también lo veían fijo, como si fuera un animal al que querían cazar, hasta el rey Uther solo que este fruncía el seño y negaba con la cabeza, lo más raro es que le pregunto si estaba saliendo con alguna linda sirvienta, fue tal la impresión que no supo que contestar, el rey le dijo que necesitaba volverse _hombre_ si quería seguir sirviendo el reino, cosa que le molesto pues él era hombre, tal vez alguien lo había hechizado y no se había dado cuenta, o tal vez estaba todavía dormido, se preocupo cuando le pregunto a Gaius que tanto le veían los demás y este le dijo que nada, decidió ir con el gran dragón, este le dijo que no estaba hechizado, que ciertamente era hombre y que estaba despierto. Fue en la noche cuando estaba preparando al futuro rey para dormir cuando este le pregunto si había visto a algún otro unicornio, distraídamente le contesto que no, volteo a verlo y noto que su seño se fruncía mientras agitaba la cabeza. Ese día realmente fue raro. Fue hasta que Morgana le pregunto si sabía lo que decían de los unicornios y sobre la pureza. Ahí fue que entendió todo, y Morgana solo se reía.


	31. Ayudando a los magos

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Gaius, Uther, diverso magos

**Ayudando a los magos**

Gauis jamás se imagino que terminaría como Medico de la corte real, ni se imagino que en Camelot la magia ya no sería practicada, acusa de la muerte de Ygraine la esposa del rey, por lo tanto nunca creyó que él sería el que ayudaría a escapar a los practicantes de magia.

Si le llegarán a preguntar a que ser con magia salvo primero, desviaría la conversación a otros temas, pues la primera persona que ayudo de librarse de la furia del rey fue a Nimueh.

El rey le encargo la misión de proporcionarle los nombres de toda persona, criatura o ser que hiciera magia para erradicarlos. La primera lista que le entrego fue muy corta, debido a que solo tenía los nombre de los ampliamente conocidos; Uther le dijo que quería el de todos, no solo el de los que se conocían; Gauis se negó, aun así termino escribiendo otro lista más larga, solo que antes de que empezara la cacería fue a advertirles (prácticamente rogarles) a cada ser que practicara magia que abandonara Camelot; muchos no le creyeron, solo hasta que quemaron al primer mago fue cuando trataron de huir pero ya era tarde. La única persona que practicaba magia y no estaba en la lista, fue su prometida Alicia a la que ayudo a trasladarse a otro pueblo.

Uther engaño a muchos practicantes de magia para que fueran a su reino, entre ellos a los señores de los dragones, Gauis no se encontraba para advertirles, cuando llego, solo quedaba uno de nombre Balinor al que ayudo a escapar.

Gaius sabía que Morgana debía poseer algo de magia pues sus pesadillas no eran tal, muchas cosas que soñaba se hacían realidad, y sabia que aunque Morgana fuera la protegida del rey, si este se llegaba a enterar que tenia magia la mataría sin miramientos, por eso la protegía; cuando llego Merlín supo que a ese mago también lo tendrá que ayudar no solo para que no lo descubrieran sino también para que desarrollara su potencial.


	32. Sabados

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Los caballeros

**Sábados **

Los entrenamientos siempre eran agotadores, tenían que pelear entre todos y con cada uno, empleando diversas técnicas de combate, con diferentes armas y cuerpo a cuerpo; no conforme con eso, Arthur les hacia repetir hasta cuatro veces, terminaban tan cansados que no tenían ganas de pasear, ir a la taberna o hacer otra actividad que no sea ir a dormir a sus habitaciones; eran los sábados cuando podían darse un pequeño respiro, pues como los domingos tenían reuniones para acordar las rondas y demás cosas, el rey se apiadaba un poco de ellos y terminaba temprano el entrenamiento, ellos se lo agradecían. El que no pensaba lo mismo era el tabernero, pues el escándalo que provocaban los _caballeros_ de Camelot hacia que sus demás clientes se marcharan temprano.


	33. Amor de madre

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, serán una serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí o tal vez si, no lo sé, podrá haber slash en algunas, en otras tal vez femslash posibles OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

**Personajes:** Ygraine, Vivienne, Hunith mención de otros.

**Amor de madre**

Desde el momento que Ygraine supo que estaba embarazada, sintió que daría cualquier cosa por su hijo, pues lo amaba sobre todas las cosas aun sin conocerlo. Cuando Gauis le que su hijo corría peligro, le pidió a Nimueh que hiciera lo que pudiera para salvarlo; Nimueh hablo con los reyes, les dijo que si el niño vivía la madre tenía que morir pues se tenía que preservar el equilibrio natural de la vida y la muerte, Uther no quería perder a su esposa, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, Arthur nació por el amor de su madre y con ayuda de la magia.

A Vivienne le dolió tener que dejar ir a su pequeña Morgaus con la sacerdotisa, pero sabía que si quería que siguiera con vida era lo que tenía que hacer. Al enterarse que iba a tener un hijo fruto de la aventura con Uther decidió mentir para mantener cerca de si a su hija, de lo contrario también tendría que dejarla ir y su corazón no resistiría otra separación, por eso le dijo a su marido que era su hija.

Hunith adoraba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, haría cualquier cosa por él, por eso no le importaba ponerse en riesgo al tener que criar y cuidar a un niño con magia, solo importaba que era su hijo; le dolió dejarlo ir pero sabía que con Gauis aprendería a desarrollarla.


End file.
